


wish granted

by brimst0ne



Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario wishes to see someone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XIII - Death

**Author's Note:**

> YO I've been wanting to finish this fic for like. 3 months and I just got to it this past week!! And it's turned into a multichapter thing that will update ever 2 weeks or so!!! As least I hope I can...... But let's go!!!

A friday night like any other. Some toads stayed out late with friends, some stayed cozy at home, and others would work late into the night. But for Mario, he had no such responsibilities, nor really anyone to hang out with. His brother was away in the Beanbean kingdom for the time being, visiting the prince. Mario knew that Luigi really, really likes Prince Peasely, and decided not to tag along, to let them be alone. Arms resting on the window sill, he pushes the shutters open, to see the world outside.

Since he lived in the middle of a forest, with little to no light pollution, the sky lit up beautifully, absolutely breathtaking. Stars twinkled, comets soared across the sky, and the moon shone so brightly, it was almost blinding to look at. The trees housed fireflies, which flashed periodically, as if they wanted to be stars themselves.  Admirable, Mario thought, as a heavy sigh escaped his lungs. From his many adventures through space, he knew what true beauty that deep, dark void held. A vast world just waiting to be explored... How he longed to go on another adventure. 

Preferably not to save the princess this time, though. He enjoyed those adventures the best; when there was no danger to his best friend. Especially when she tagged along with him! She's very adept at magic, and just generally a huge help.

Sadly, theres only a few adventures that she did come along with. 

And the one that sticks out in his mind only makes the pangs of grief hit harder. 

Mario gazes up at the sky again, studying the stars. Maybe, just maybe they were up there... If Mario wished hard enough, maybe he could...

Nah. They're impossibly busy, being a wish granter and all. Theres absolutely no way that they would have time to even visit...

But Mario held his breath. Maybe, just maybe, just maybe, just maaaaaybe....

"I wish...that Geno was here."

After those words quickly left his mouth, he held his breath again, putting his head down in his arms on the window sill. His face burned with embarrassment, with how strongly he felt about the star spirit. He had it really bad for them. Extremely bad. But Mario never made any moves, he had appearances to keep up, you know. The happy-go-lucky plumber that loved the princess. Of course, both him and Peach knew they were strictly friends; Peach is a lesbian, and Mario is Pansexual, leaning towards more masculine traits. How it ate him up inside that both of them had to pretend to at least be mutually crushing. 

Mario knew who he really had a crush on. 

But did Geno know...?

Probably not. 

But he did drop hints here and there during their adventure, rooming with them more often than not... Protecting them in battle... Theres a huge list, but Mario's too flustered to even remember right now. So he picks his head up to look at the night sky again. A shooting star cuts clean across the sky, making a light blue streak across the deep blue sky. He thought of his wish again as he saw the star travel, hoping, wishing that it would reach the star spirit he fell in love with oh so long ago. 

Or, maybe that was them, shooting across the sky?

No, no. Mario shook his head, what a ridiculous thought. He was just making himself all kinds of sad with all this nostalgia and pining. Maybe it's time to go to bed. 

Blue orbs took one last look at the painted galaxies and twinkling stars before closing the red shutters, as soon as they shut, he lets out a sigh. He needed a distraction. He looks over to his red cased phone resting on the counter.

"Peach."

\--

After a few needy texts, Peach was on her way to Mario's house; to watch movies and eat popcorn. The usual. Peach absolutely loved these little hang outs, even though Toadsworth hated how she disobeys her curfew. But, it made Mario happy, and since he's one of the biggest names in the mushroom kingdom, he has to oblige. 

Mario lets his phone rest on his leg, as he lays on his couch. He had already gathered a ton of blankets to make a fort with, and a stack of bad romcoms that Luigi absolutely adored. A night to just relax, and forget about any unrequited crushes... Maybe he could talk about it with Peach. His eyes wander to the doll that Geno possessed, sitting on a high shelf. He kept it all this time. It felt like someone shot him in the shoulder. Not the best feeling in the world. Please, let Peach get here soon.

\--

Mario opens the door to see a scrappy Princess Peach; one much different from the one everyone knows and loves. Her hair is done up in a hasty ponytail, and she's wearing a tank top and yoga pants ensemble. She has a large pink duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and most of all, she's wearing a huge grin. 

"How's my big gay doing?"

He laughs out loud at that comment, before shooting back.

"Good, how's my favorite lesbian?"

"Just peachy."

"Oh my god, just get in here already."

She slides past him and heads straight for the couch, plopping her duffle bag on the floor. Mario moves into the kitchen, popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave. 

"So, what are we watching?" Peach calls from the couch.

"Just a bad romcom I found under Luigis bed."

"Oh my god, that's kind of evil."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bubbly laughter erupts from the living room, as popcorn pops rhythmically with it. Mario hums a little tune to himself as he moves to get a large, blue bowl to put the popcorn in. He rests it on top of the microwave as the popping begins to subside; he rescues the bag from the heat before it begins to burn, and dumps it in the bowl. Perfectly executed. Mario always prided himself on his ability to not burn popcorn. Luigi did almost every time. Poor kid. 

He swoops his hands under the bowl as he takes it into the living room, where Peach waves at him, and plops the bowl in the middle of the two. He digs the remote out of the couch cushion and hits play, ready for the cheesiest thing he's ever seen. Peach takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth, laughing at how ridiculous she looks. Once she swallows, he expression seems to instantly change. 

The movie opens on a coffee shop. There's a guy who works there and a girl who goes there everyday, and they probably are in love. Mario kind of wanted to barf.

"Straight people are weird." He says through a mouthful of popcorn, and Peach nods to agree.

There's a bit of silence, until Peach puts her hand on Mario's.

"Somethings up."

Mario freezes.

"Don't act all surprised, you only invite me over this late when somethings bothering you. What's up?"

She caught him red handed. 

"... It's really gay."

"When ISNT anything with you gay?"

"True, true."

"C'mon, spit it out."

Mario sighs as hard as he can manage. His face heats up a bit.

"...remember Geno?"

Peach looks surprised for a second, but it dissolves into a devious smile.

"Oh I knew it. I knew you two had something going on! You just... Y'know weren't out to everyone yet. So I didn't want to say anything... But I knew it! And Toadette owes me like, 15 coins."

"Y-you knew?"

"Everyone knew. Even Bowser asked me about you two. Geno's quite the charmer, ain't he?"

Mario brings a pillow into his lap, squeezes it, and releases. 

"Well, there's that over with... But. I really, really miss him."

Peach's smile melted right there on the spot, into concern.

"Oh no... It's been 6 years, hasn't it? That's kind of a long time..."

"Would Geno even remember me?"

Mario squeezes his dark blue pillow even harder now, trying to fight back the threat of tears. He didn't like to cry in front of people, especially Peach. 

"Would he remember you? Of course! I saw him making plenty of goo-goo eyes over you, and you don't forget a crush like that! Trust me, I still remember this girl I had a crush on in the 5th grade. Suzy Floriarin. The cutest smile you've ever seen. But, that's besides the point; I bet- no, I KNOW he still remembers you and misses you!"

He hesitates.

"I mean, if you're sure..."

"I'm 100% sure! Hell, I bet he's thinking about you right now!"

A faded blush comes across his face.

"Okay, that might be a stretch."

Peach laughs and pops a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Nah, he was pretty gay for you; even Mallow could tell. You two were practically his parents for a while."

Mario releases the pillow with a smile. He missed Mallow too; the kid was full of sunshine, and kept him from doing anything too reckless- Mario always needs someone like that with him. Often his heroism gets him into dangerous situations; and usually Luigi would be the one to snap him out of it. But Luigi was gone for a while, so he guessed that Peach had to be his voice of reason; even thought she is just as headstrong as he is. 

They both turned their attention back to the tv; the girl and the boy are talking about life, what they'll be doing when they grow up. They fantasize about living in a house in the middle of nowhere and have a few kids. 

"Man, is that the best fantasy they got?" Peach asks, scrolling down Twitter in her phone. "Think a little bigger, you two."

"Like, pet dragons?"

"Especially pet dragons."

The two laugh to themselves at their dumb joke, and Mario continues.

"I wonder where little me thought he'd be 30 years from now..."

"Dunno. I'm still the same, aren't I? Same old princess, not going anywhere. I guess that's a good thing, when you're royalty."

"I'm the same too; just maybe a little gayer."

Peach scoffs, "A little? More like, 150% gayer."

"Oh come ooooon."

Peach grabs a pink blanket out of her bag, and throws it over the two of them. It was starting to get a little chilly... The clock read 10:47, Mario noted, as he looked over onto Peach's phone. She was looking at a video of a cute hedgehog. 

Something dramatic was happening in the movie; the both of them could tell by the shouting. But neither of them looked up to see what was going on. Mario was also scrolling down Twitter, idily favoriting all of Bowsers tweets; he knew that annoyed him. But yet, the koopa King never blocked him. Mario hummed as he locked his phone, turning his attention to the movie. The girl and boy were locked in a passionate kiss. 

Mario makes an obviously fake gagging noise, and Peach busts out laughing. As much as Mario made fun of this movie, he kind of longed for a romance like this once. It pulled at his heart as he laughed along with her. 

CRACK

The sound of something smacking against the hardwood floor rings out in a shockwave throughout the house; shocking the both of them out of their laughing fit. Mario looks back over the couch, and sees... The doll. It had fallen off the shelf. From what, Mario had no idea. The wind? Peach looks back over the couch as well, and raises an eyebrow.

"Suspicious."

"Tell me about it." 

A pause.

"Do you think...?"

Mario shakes his head. 

"No, no way."

The both of them turn back to the tv, and credits are rolling. They ended up getting that house in the middle of nowhere and living happily ever after. 

"Well, that was lame." Peach proclaims, as she get up to go to the kitchen. 

"Yeah..." Mario trails off, contemplating just why the doll that Geno possessed would just... Fall like that. A sign? Is he watching right now--

"Holy shit."

Peachs voice broke his train of thought, Mario whips his head around to see what she was looking at...

"Oh."

A star was fluttering around the room, seemingly with a purpose. It. It couldn't be...

It whirled around the doll layed upon the floor, stardust powdering the wooden floor of the house. The way it sparkled and shone was a sight to behold; making Mario's blue eyes sparkle. Peach gasped as a bright light blinded the two of them, disorienting, but strangely beautiful. 

When they open their eyes, the doll had grown to a more human size. Mario couldn't believe it. The dolls eyes opened, their piercing red made the both of them exchange looks. 

The doll stumbled as it tried to keep its balance. 

"Ah, Er..."

Geno looked up finally at the pair of them. He blinks a few times.

"Oh. Oh! Mario, Peach! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

Mario couldn't believe his eyes. He gets up off the couch slowly, as if this was a dream, and if he wasn't careful, he'd wake up. 

It kind of reminded him of those dreams he had. 

"Geno..." Was all Mario could manage. He circled around carefully to where Geno was standing, not saying a word. The star spirit looked concerned at why Mario nor Peach were speaking. 

"Is... Is something wrong--"

Mario grabs him into a tight, desperate hug. He clings to Geno like he's clinging to dear life. He can't squeeze the doll hard enough. Even though he was made of wood, he felt all kinds of real. He wasn't dreaming. Mario lets a few tears slip out. Peach has to stop herself from crying too.

"I missed you."


	2. XVII - The Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY im actually committing to this, what can i say, this is kind of a rarity,   
> i hope you all enjoy my gay garbage, and i swear im going somewhere with this

After a tearful reunion between the two of them, Geno finally speaks. 

"I..I missed you too, Mario. I'm so happy to see you again."

Mario knew that if Geno could cry, he would be now. He was so embarrassed by these white-hot emotions that ran through his veins, making him feel faint. Geno's charm was potent, lethal to someone like Mario. 

"It's been too long... But why are you back?"

Mario secretly wished that it was because of his plea earlier that night. Peach tensed up. 

"Well... We have trouble up at Star Road again."

Mario's heart sank, but only a little. He was still contently holding Geno, albeit loosely, and he made no move to pull away. Maybe he returned his feelings? Or was this just another fantasy? He had no idea, but holding the other just felt right, and he would never let go if he could. 

"What kind of trouble?" Peach speaks up.

Geno grimaces, obviously stressed. He tightly sighs. 

"Star Road... Is melting away."

Mario looks shocked.

"Melting? Like how?"

He blinks a few times.

"It seems a black sludge is dissolving it. None of the star spirits can identify what it is... Not even Eldstar himself. We're all at a loss. So... They sent me down to investigate earth." 

Mario pulls away slightly, just so his arms are free, but he's still fairly close to the star spirit. He rubs his chin in thought.

"At this rate, Star Road will completely disappear... With no hope of repair. Or at least, it would take millennia to make a new one. And millennia without wishes... That is not one I'd like to live in."

"Well, this is serious already." Peach chimes in. "What can we do to help?"

Mario's eyes lit up. "Does this mean..."

"Another adventure? Like old times? Of course it does."

Geno's smile is warm and inviting, and Mario can't help but hug him tightly again. Just like old times... A new start... They had so much catching up to do! Mario didn't even know where to start. About the time they went to Isle Delpino? Maybe when they saved another dimension from the all-encompassing void? The pil'lo people and their nightmare bat King problem? There're so many things to talk about, but not a single word formed in his mouth. All he wanted to do was hold Geno in his arms. He's not sure that Geno minded. 

"But it's like." Peach looks down at her phone. "11:30 at night. We're not going on an adventure now, are we?" 

Geno pulls away from the hug and ponders this. "Hm, I suppose not. We can go in the morning." 

"Weeeell, we were doing a sappy romcom marathon. Wanna join?"

Mario's face lit up. He wasn't usually this quiet, but something about Geno made his throat close up. 

"Of course. I've been wanting to catch up with you two for the longest time now..." 

"Alright then, hop on the couch and lets do this! You too, Mario."

At the mention of his name he jumps, following Geno to the couch. He sits down next to the star spirit, placing his hand over theirs. Fingers brush against smoothed wood, a comforting feeling. Mario adored it. Peach was sifting through the pile of DVDs next to the tv, trying to find something good. 

"Huh... How about, 'Star River'? I thought it was a bit ironic."

Geno giggles, a sound that makes Mario's heart leap into his throat. 

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well, we make fun of these movies, so don't expect to catch too much of the plot."

She pops in the dvd and launches herself backward into the couch, sticking the landing. She strikes a pose and Mario laughs. She always was perfectly silly to calm Mario's nerves. He snuggles up to Geno, not really minding the tension between them. There was no confession, not yet at least. But it seemed that it was wordless, Mario's tears were all the confession he needs. 

The movie opens on a starry sky, as expected, and a couple is sitting on a hill, watching the stars. Mario could only think of the two of them sitting on a hill and doing the same. Watching the stars, he bets that Geno knows a ton about them, and could point out the constellations... It was enchanting to think about. 

"Little do they know, space is gay." Peach quips. 

"It is. I can vouch."

Geno laughs at his own joke, but so do Mario and Peach. Well, confirmed. Geno is as queer as Mario pegged him to be. In the years past, it's become more and more accepted by the Mushroom Kingdom, as their princess had come out as a lesbian. He guessed the same happened up in Star Road.

"You can't be straight in space, you just can't." Geno laughs. 

"That's for sure." Mario bumps Geno on the shoulder. 

His eyes wander to Geno's hand, which was placed on his leg. Oh. A blush spread across his face before he knew it. 

This was going to be a long night.

-

 

Peach was giggling away on her phone, obviously talking to someone she likes. The first person who came to mind was Rosalina; she had been pining after her for the past year or so. Everytime Peach tried to confess, something had to get in the way. Last time, it was interrupted by a hail storm. The time before that, Bowser just happened to invade the castle they were staying in. For being a magical princess, she sure had the most rotten luck. Mario was 90% sure Rosalina already loves her back, but Peach insists there HAS to be a proper confession. 

Geno sat in Mario's bed, peacefully reading a book, as usual. The star spirit had no need for sleep, so they opted to read instead. It ended up making them very well read on Mushroom Kingdom history, human psychology, and all kinds of other things. 

"D'ya mind that Rosa might be tagging along on this adventure?"

Peach called from the floor, she had made a little blanket island to sleep on. She much preferred it to any fancy antique beds Toadsworth made for her.

"Not at all, yo. She's always lots of fun to have around."

Though she gives off an air of mystery, Mario knew deep down that Rosalina was as big a dork as the rest of them. She was just a little more secretive about it. Mario and Peach, however, had nothing to hide at this point. The mother of the lumas was kind, and strangely powerful. No one really knows how powerful she is, but you can always feel this sort of... Energy around her. She comes to their sports outings all the same, though, fitting in nicely with their ragtag group of friends. She was definitely the mom friend. She settled disputes in the group, and just generally had a very warm and welcoming air about her. Maybe that's what drove Peach up the wall every time they saw each other. 

"Rosa? Do I know them?"

Geno simply questions, looking up from their book. Mario shakes his head in return, climbing into bed next to them.

"Nope. But she's from space, just like you. Dunno if she has anything to do wit Star Road though... I never really asked."

Peach shrugged too as she locked her phone and stretched, preparing to sleep, kind of like a cat. 

"Hmm... I only really interact with wish makers, and the other star spirits, so I think I'd know her if I saw her."

Mario nods, and is cut off by a yawn before he can answer.

"Yeah, she's really quite the ethereal character. She's really nice though, I'm sure you two will get along."

Silence befalls the three of them as Mario clicks off his lamp. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, of course not, it was as warm, kind of cozy silence. Mario pulls the covers over himself and Geno, who smiled at the gesture. The two of them heard Peach shuffle around in her blanket nest before settling down, nestled in between her blankets. 

"Good night guys."

"Good night."

"Night!"

And for once, Mario slept without any interruptions. 

\--

After a quick morning routine and some catching up, the three of them were on the road to the Mushroom Kingdom proper. For one, they needed to meet up with Rosalina, and Peach needed to do some supplies shopping, as did the rest of them. The pathway to the city was lined by a vast forest, crawling with all kinds of animals and plants. 

A baby Wiggler crossed their path quickly, making them all stop for a second. Geno seemed to remember something.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget? You two, do you remember back then, when I said I couldn't grant wishes while on the surface?"

Mario raises his eyebrows, looking over to Peach.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Geno straightens themself out, proud of themselves. 

"Well, it's no longer a problem anymore! In the amount of time we've been apart, I've been able to circumvent this, simply by training up my magic. Go ahead, try me."

A short pause.

"Er-- within reason, of course."

Peach pouts a bit in thought, what could she wish for...

As if on cue, a small bird hops out of the forest, seemingly injured. Peach gasps and Mario looks concerned as it chirps at the trio. Peach immediately knows what to do.

"I wish that bird could fly again!"

What happened next scared the ever living crap out of the two of them. Geno's pupils turn a glowing white, with an intensity to them that Mario could barely describe. The star spirit walks over to the injured bird, and carefully scoops it up. A flash of light overcomes the ball of fluff for a second, and once it fades, it happily chirps and takes off into the sky. Peach and Mario's jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Geno that was amazing!"

"That's incredible..."

Geno takes a little bow, humbled by the praise. Then they smile that smile that makes Mario's throat close up. Peach applauds them. 

"That's gonna be so useful on our adventure! ... But there's gotta be a catch to power like that."

They nod, letting out a regretful chuckle. 

"I can only do that once, or twice a day, depending on how big the wish is. Any more, and I could end up hurting myself."

They clear their throat. Do they even have a throat?

"Or, someone else. And I don't want to hurt either of you."

Mario finally finds his voice again.

"It's okay, just don't overwork yourself for our sake, alright?"

Geno nods.

"It's a promise."

\--

As they entered the town, Peach immediately spotted Rosalina at one of the open market stalls, idling chatting with the Koopa that owned it. She looked quite old and wise, the perfect type for her. Peach calls out to her.

"Oi!! Rosa!!"

The woman immediately looks up, shocked out of her wits, before she sees the trio, and it immediately melts into a warm smile. She turns to wave to the three of them as they approach. Peach practically tackles the poor woman.

"Oh dear, Peach, I missed you too."

"I missed you soooo much Rosa! It's only been like, two weeks, but I still missed you!!"

Mario snickered at this exchange, 'try waiting 6 years.' Crossed his mind, but he decided against saying it. That would be a little rude. Geno shyly approaches Rosalina.

"And you must be Geno. I've heard a lot about you."

The star spirit nods, extending a hand to her. 

"It's very nice to meet you, Rosalina."

"The pleasure is all mine."

After a few moments of silence, Peach shatters it. 

"So, whatcha looking at?"

She was obviously referring to the stall they were standing right next to. 

"Oh yes, this wonderful woman here sells magical jewelry."

Peach's eyes light up, as do the rest of the crews. Magical accessories are definitely needed on an adventure like this. 

"Ooooh! Like what?"

Rosalina turns back to the table, and picks up a choker dotted with sapphires. 

"This is an Undyne choker, and it raises your water affinity."

She then picks up a bracelet with a large chunk of turquoise on it. 

"And this is an Apollo band. It raises your magic and mp by quite a bit."

Peach's eyes could not get any wider with excitement. 

"Oh my gosh! We need to get something for everyone! Do they have any fire ones for Mario?"

"I believe they do, let's look together, alright?"

"Yay! Of course!"

Geno and Mario exchange looks, before happily browsing through the countless accessories together. They grab his hand sometime during it, and neither of them seem to let go.


End file.
